Devil's Dance
by BakaHito
Summary: "Go out with me." Heero turned, his cobalt eyes wide. "What?"
1. Chapter 1

"Go out with me."

Heero turned, his cobalt eyes wide. "What?" Everyone in the room silenced, waiting for the newest confrontation to end.

Duo smirked, pulling his braid over one shoulder and leaning closely to whisper in Heero's ear, "Go out with me, you know you want to."

Heero pushed him away, his face slightly red with embarrasment and anger. "I don't date drag queens."

Duo scowled as everyone started cat calling and cracking jokes. "I'm serious."

Heero stood up, shooting a glare at everyone in the room before walking from the room, stepping it into a sprint when he got into the hallway. Duo pouted in his seat, one of his freind patting him on the back and cracking a joke. Duo ignored it all when he saw the wallet on the floor next to one of the chair legs. He bent and picked it up, opening it and finding Heero's face staring blankly at him from a driver's license. Duo grinned. This was his ticket to getting Heero on a date with him at last!

As the bell rang, he jumped up and practically skipped to the bus, fingering the wallet that now rested in his pocket.

...

Heero gasped for air as he rounded the corner. How could he have been so stupid to even listen to that damn drag queen? As he neared his pretty house, he felt the cuts all over his body throb under the long sleeved shirt he wore. Seeing no car in the driveway, his jumped the fance surrounding his back yard and crawled through the basement window, wincing as rocks cut into his palms as he slid down into the dark room.

He quickly moved to his closet, pushing glass out of the way with his sneakers as he moved a box from the corner, revealing a hole in the wall that had a few small bags resting in it. He stuffed his backpack into the hole and grabbed his...not there wallet. Heero panicked, patting his pockets and digging through his bag. Where the hell was his wallet? It had money that he needed to put in his moms purse when she got home!

He felt frustrated tears well in his eyes. Every time that Duo prick talked to him, his day dropped further into the pits called hell! Every damn time! He jumped at the sound of a car pulling in and yanked his clothes off, pulling on a pair of torn spandex shorts and a loose fitting wife beater, making sure his shoes weren't on before stuffing everything into the hole and hiding it behind the bax just as the front door slammed shut overhead.

Feet stomped down the stairs and the door slammed open, getting stuck in the wall as his mother stormed in, face bright red with anger as the threw a bottle at him, hitting him in the ribs. "You fucking peice of shit! You stole from me again?" She grabbed his hair and pulled him up the stairs, Heero whimpering when a peice of glass tucked itself into the ball of his foot. She threw him to the floor, grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground a few times, staring into his crossed eyes. "The next time you even think of taking money from me, you wont see the fucking sun again!" She growled, letting go of his hair and stomping out of the room. "Fix my fucking coffee!" She barked before a door slammed somewhere in the house.

Heero shakily got to his feet, falling to the floor as the peice of glass was shoved further into his foot. He crawled to the counter and pulled himself up, standing on one shakey leg as tears poured down his face. It hurt so bad, and his head ached, not to mention the cuts from this morning when he'd tripped on the cat an smashed his back over a glass bowl on the patio. He hurridly made his mother her wanted coffee, limping quickly to the office he was sure she'd gone too and opened the door, head bowed.

"Give it!" She snapped and Heero set the coffee on her desk, stepping back. She threw a few darts at him, one peircing his arm, the other driving into his shoulder. "Leave." Heero did just that as quickly as he could, softly shutting the door before pulling out the darts, hissing at the burn of the cool air against his wounds. He went back into the kitchen and sat in a chair, lifting his foot up so that he could pull out the glass, his blurred vision making it a little hard to tell. It took three tries before his fingers got a good enough grip on the bloody glass to pull it out, throwing it in the trash before grabbing one of the rags from a drawer and tied it around his foot, the dark blue staining quickly. He wrapped a few more around his foot before he would no longer see the blood and used another to clean the blood off of the floor, running into the island counter twice and tripping on a cord he couldn't see until he leaned down to put it back in place.

He tossed the rag in the trash can when he finished, going back down into what was his room, though the only thing in it was a lumpy, stinky, moldy matress shoved into a corner with a grey moth eaten blanket on top of it. He dropped onto it, muffling a scream by biting his hand when a peice of glass went into his arm just on the opposite side of the dart hole in his arm.

He rolled and pulled the peice out, wiping at his tears as he laid on his side, curled up around his aching stomach. He remembered seeing his mothers purse on the kitchen table and dozed for a little while, planning on what he should do when his mother discovered the money missing.

...

Duo sighed as he walked into his home, his mother and sister calling a greeting from the living room as he walked past.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His mother asked when she saw his crestfallen face.

"Heero turned me down again. I don't know how to tell him I'm serious!" He slumped onto the ouch between the two brunette women and ran a hand through his bangs. "I really do like him ,but everyone laughs like they think I'm joking!" He laid his head back. His mother patted his thigh and his sister gave him a one armed hug.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure there's other fish in the sea." Hilde, his sister, murmured.

"That's just it! No one else compares to him! He's gorgeous and smart and has the deepest blue eyes that drown you with a glance!" He leaned onto his mother and the rubbed his head. "Love hurts."

Hsi mother shook her head sadly. she'd never seen this boy her son was so infatuated with, but he must've been a serious keeper when her flaky child wanted only this boy.

The door closed and her husband joined them in the living room, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he sat down next to her. "Hi honey, what's up with Duo?"

"He's got a case of heartbreak." Was all she said before getting up and going to the kitchen to start dinner. The phone rang and Hilde got up to answer, Duo getting up and going to his room after grabbing his bag. When his hand brushed against the wallet in his pocket, he smiled, feeling a little cheered that he now had a very viable reason to talk to Heero, and owuld most likely only get terse words and a cold glare for his troubles.

A squeal that was most likely from his sister brought him from a reverie of drowning in deep blue pools and running his hands through the thick mocha colored hair. His father opened the door moments later with a large grin on his face.

"What's up?" Duo asked, making room for his father to side down beside him on the bed. His father just grinned at him, Duo frowning when he couldn't think of an answer. "Seriously, why was Hilde..." The perverbial lightbulb clicked on and he raced downstairs, tackling his sister onto the wooden floor with a whoop of joy.

"She said yes!" Hilde said and burst into a flow of giggles that warmed Duo's heart, his sisters happiness was his happiness, or well, part of his happiness.

"That's awsome Hilde! So when is gunna be?" Duo asked, getting up off of his sister and pulling her too her feet.

"In october. But guess what else?" She leaned in and whispered into Duo's ear, a grin practically splitting his face as he danced around the house with cheers of, "I'm gunna be an uncle!"

It was a pleasant evening of celebration, but to Duo's chagrin, he had to be left at the house when he discovered that the Darlian's and his familay were going out to celebrate.

"I'm really sorry hun, but it's for adults only, otherwise we'd bring you along." His mother said after huigging him when his face fell.

"It's okay mom, I'll just go out with some freinds." Duo said, hugging her back and kissing her temple. "Go have fun and bring me a doggy bag!" He grinned before racing up the stairs to pull on his tennis shoes. He waited upstairs until his family left to go meet up with the Darlain's before he grabbed his phone and keys and went out the door, pocketing Heero's wallet as well.

_I'll get Heero to treat me for saving hiswallet for him. _Duo thought as he walked down the street, glancing at the bulge in his pocket one more time before setting out to find the youth. If he remembered correctly, Heero lived on the east side of town a few miles from his house...

...

Heero moaned softl as he woke up, feeling the ache in his head. He blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes in hopes of getting rid of the fuzziness, but it persisted. He sighed when he realized his vision was fucked up and hoped he'd find his wallet soon. He crawled to his closet, filled with to much wariness and pain to walk at this point, and dug out some socks and his sneakers. He glanced at his bags an shook his head. He wouldn't do it tonight, couldn't do it tonight. No matter how badly his mother treated him, maybe, one day, his old mom would come back to him, rain kisses on his forehead again when he cried, made the hurt go away. He wiped at a tear as he traced at the pentagram carved onto the inside of his wrist. Maybe, that night would go away, fade into the backround like some bad ream that he could faintly recall.

"Mommy..." He whispered, sobbing. "I miss you."

It took him awhile, but he gained composure over himself, his growling stomache reminding him that he hadn't eaten for a day or so.

He tip-toed up the stairs, listening intently for his mother, but he couldn't hear anything. aybe she'd gone to bed already? He hoped it was true, then maybe he could get some cash back to replace what he was about to take before she noticed. He dug into the purse, pulling out a five before going back into his room and sneaking out through the window that he figured was his front door, since he hadn't usuead the actual front door since he was just tall enough to reach it.

He climbed over the fence, crying out softly when the landing reminded him of the cut at the bottom of his foot, and limped towards the nearest Subway to finally calm the ache in his stomach.

...

It was a pleansat night out, and Heero felt so much better after filling his stomach with a warm chicken teryaki sub and some juice, a little put out that all of the sweet potatochips were gone. He'd aquired a taste for them after awhile and now throughly enjoyed them as a treat for himself.

"Heero!" He jumped, like a startled rabbit, at the sound of his name, whirrling with wide eyes as the drag queen from hell and a few girls walked over. Duo raced ahead of the girls, digging something from his pocket and shoving it into his hands when he got close enough. "I found your wallet on the floor when class ended. I was hoping to return it. Do you think you could take me out to dinner for doing such a kind act?" He blinked wide violet eyes up at him and Heero snorted, leaning on his left to releive the burning, stinging ache from the cut on his right.

"Thank you for getting my wallet, but I refuse to be seen in public with you. You've screwed my day up as it is, now leavebefore you fuck it up some more." He grunted, pushing past and doing his best not to limp.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Duo was next to him, grabbing his shoulder. The girls that had been following Duo had gone off somewhere and Heero wondered vaugely if maybe they would save him from the braided menace.

"It's my foot, and it's nothing." Heero grunted, jerked his shoulder out of Duo's grasp and limping at a faster pace. Duo was beside him again.

"You limping pretty badly, did ya sub your toe or something?"

Heero rolled his eyes and shot a glare at the braided moron. "No, it's fine, go away, I don't like you." With that he raced down one of the dark alleys that led to his house. An empty bottle of beer set him to the ground moments after he was enveloped in darkness.

Familiar nail lifted him up by the hair, though he couldn't see the face, and her voice made a weird buzzing noise when it filled his ears.

"I've fucking told you, you aren't going to see the sun again. Out here taking your girlfreind on a date and taking money from me? You're fucking dead." She began to pull him down the alley, back the way Heero had come from. Heero was too dizzy and disoriented to resist.

...

Duo huffed in annoyance that Heero had escaped and bascially told him to fuck off, even though he'd returned his wallet to him! And Heero looked releived when he saw that wallet too! He began to march after him when a tall, fat blonde woman waddled out, gripping a dazed looking Heero by the hair.

"What the hell are you doing lady?" Duo shouted, stepping in front of her. She growled and tried to scratch at him with her nails, her hair sticking to her sweaty face.

"Shut up you fucking drag queen whore! I don't want my brat spending my money on you! C'mere!" She howled, swiping at him again. Duo stepped back in disgust. This woman was Heero's mother? Where the hell was Heero's father?

"I'm calling the police you bitch!" He growled and pulled out his cellphone. Flipping it open and dialing the sheriffs number. As he put the phone to his hear, the woman hissed and lunged forward, smacking the phone out of his hand and grinding it into the road with her heel. A whimper drew Duo's attention to Heero, who was struggling weakly to stand with his hair firmly grasped in his mother's hand.

"Shut up bitch!" She growled, throwing him to the ground and kicking him in the stomach. Duo's anger flared and he lunged at the woman, punching her clean in the nose while sweeping his leg behind her knee's so that she fell on her back. Duo scooped up the now unconcious Heero and raced to his home without a second thought, even though the woman was screetching and shreiking at him to bring her son back.

_Heero is a bit to light for my liking. _Duo thought as his house came into his sights. The run had barely tired him, even though it was a good mile and a hlaf from his house. Heero weighed close to nothing in his arms and it disturbed him. He'd seen Heero had eaten, but now it was nothing but a puddle in the road back with his crazy ass mother. He swiftly unlocked his door and raced inside, locking the door behind him and depositing Heero on the couch as gently as he could. He ran up to his bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and a washcloth, wetting it before he came back downstairs. He clicked on the light and puased at the sight of the scars all over Heero's arms, his hands loosing their grip on the washcloth and first aid kit.

"Oh god." He whispered, eyes wide in horror. Every symbol that his releigion claimed unholy was carved onto Heero's skin. Pentagrams, upside down stars and crosses, and what looked like prayers in a different language were all over Heero's body, or, what little he would see. Heero had always worn a long sleeved shirt, even under his gym shirt and either leggings of jeans always covered his legs, and that was the reason why.

He bent down slowly and picked up the dropped washcloth and kit and walked closer, kneeling in front of the couch. He set the two on the floor and reach up with trembling fingers to brush against one white pentagram, shivering in disgust. Was Heero in some kind of Devil worshipping cult? The christian in him shuddered in terror and disgust. But no matter how disgusted he was, Heero was hurt, and he would help him, no matter how much the scars terrified him.

He lifted Heero's limp form up and peeled off his shirt, gasping at the many scabbed over cuts, scrapes and puncture marks riddling his body. No wonder Heero didn't like to be touched so much! He quickly set to work cleaning away the blood and putting medicine and band-aids on them, deciding to use the linen bandages when he discovered the large gash on his back. Heero's legs looked fine, but at the sight of blood on Heero's sock, he pulled off both sneakers and socks, one foot looking fine, but the other wrapped in bloody rags that Duo cut off with a pair of medical scissors instead of trying to untie them. The cut was then wrapped in enough cotton pads and bandages to looked like a small cast before he was happy with his work.

He was just about to gather up everything when Heero's eyelids fluttered open and hazy cobalt stared up at him. "Doko...deska?" He murmured. Duo frowned, not knowing the language. "Duo?" Said braided teen looked over at his name being called as Heero tried to sit up.

Duo pushed him back down gently. "Don't, Heero. You'll aggrivate your wounds. I'll have my mom take you to the hospital when they get back, okay?"

Heero shook his head wildly, even though it made his empty stomach twist and his head felt like it would explode. "Please don't! My mother..." He tapered off and closed his mouth with an audible click. Duo scowled.

"Your mom works as a nurse? Well then...I'll just wait for my family, but you can rest up in my room." With that, he lifted the still much to light teen in his arms and went up the stairs, laying Heero softly in his bed and covering him up. When he turned to leave, a whimper stopped him and he turned, seeing Heero eye the window next to Duo's bed warily. Duo quickly went downstaurs and cleaned up the mess so that he could come back upstairs and stay beside Heero, to calm him of his fears of anyone coming through the window.

When he saw Heero's blue eyes, seeming to glow silver in the moonlight, his chocolate hair mussed from the running and falling he'd gone through, Duo had to beat his libido down so that he wouldn't jump the boy who looked lost and scared to be in some strangers house. Duo changed into a pair of loose sweat pants and an overly large tee before climbing into the bed and making sure Heero could no longer see the window, wispering reassuring things in his ear until he fell asleep, Duo joining him moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hello again! I can't believe you decided to continue and read this chapter! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it enough to review, even if it's just to say it sucks, it doesn't bug me too much :D So, review away! I don't need good/nice ones to be happy!

Sorry! I forgot to post the warning on the last chapter, so here they are!

M for swearing, lemons, violence and gore!

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime! If I did, there would be lots more happening to it! And it woudl have yaoi :D

Pairings: HildexRelena, DuoxHeero, TrowaxQuatre, OCxWufei, TreizexUne, aaaaaand...that's it :D (for now)

And then?

-attacks the speaker box while friends try to pull me back as we pull forward-

* * *

"Duo?" Said braided boy groaned softly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, stretching and yawning. "Who's that in your bed?" Duo froze, looking at his sister before turning and looking at his side, falling from his bed when he jumped at the sight of Heero dazedly blinking his dark blue's up at Duo.

"Umm..." Duo looked from his sister to Heero and ecided he would stick to the truth. "It's Heero." Hilde was hugging her brother from behind seconds after the admission and she kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe you finally got the-" Duo shoved his hand over her mouth so that Heero wouldn't get the wrong idea. Not that he was adverse to Heero realizing Duo's true feelings, but right now, Heero was in a little bit of trouble at the moment.

"Heero is my _friend,_" He shot his sister a looked from the side. "And he's here because his mother was causing problems for him." With the, he pulled his sister down to the kitchen, wincing when he saw that school had started three hours ago.

Hilde spun and grinned, Duo's face tinging pink. "So why's the man of your dreams in your bed with you then hmm?"

Duo sputtered for a moment before he composed himself. "Well, it's like this..." He then went to explain what had happened last night, giving his thoughts on what was all over Heero's body of which his sister gasped at.

"I used to date a devil worshipper and he never had anything like that! Maybe he's a cult victim?"

"Actually, it's all my dads handy work." The two jumped as Heero walked into the kitchen, his eyes glinting at them through his bangs.

Duo and Hilde staid silent for a moment before Duo burst out with an angry growl. "Your dad did that to you?" Heero flinched at the sharp words and Duo took a deep breath to relax. "Okay, so your dad did this too you?" He waved a hand at the pictures and words. Heero nodded, fighting back the memories that mentioning his father brought. It was a loosing battle.

_Heero hummed happily as he skipped home from school, excited to see his mommy and daddy's faces when he showed them the card he made for their anniversary. He slowed a little in apprehension when he remembered the other kids giggling when he told them what he was making it for. The teacher had said it was pretty and his parents would love it, but he wasn't so sure. She made a cord that looked a lot better then his._

_He felt comforted a little wen the breeze brought the warm smells of baking cookies to him and he picked up his pace. His mommy's cookies were the bestest! He quickly climbed the stairs as fast as he could with out tripping and was embraced by his mother as she came out to greet him, lifting him up to sit on her hip as she walked back inside._

_"How was school today honey?" She asked when she set him down on a chair in the kitchen._

_"Really good! I...I made a card for you..." He sheepishly smiled when his mother looked over with a smile. He pulled his power ranger backpack from his back and opened it, gently pulling out the glitter covered card that had him and his mommy and daddy on it with smiling faces. He held it out to her and she pulled it from his hands, opening it and grinning, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek._

_"Thank you baby, it's beautiful! Thank you for remembering." She walked over and pinned it to the fridge with a flowery magnet on the freezer portion of the refrigerator._

_"I'm home!" His father called as the front door opened and shut, the brown haired man coming in moments later with a large boquet of roses in his hand. His mother enveloped him in a tight hug and gave him a loving kiss. "Happy anniversary." He murmured, handing her the roses of which she smelled with a gentle, loving smile._

_"Thank you honey. Have a looked at the card Heero made for us on the fridge." She said and went to work trimming the roses and putting them in a tall vase. His father went over and Heero took a sudden interest in his shoes while his father read it, missing the grin that bloomed on his face. He pinned it back to the fridge and walked over, lifting his son up and hugging him tightly. Heero smiled and giggled when his dad tousled his hair._

_"Thank you Heero! It's a wonderful gift!" He kissing him on the cheek and spun around, making Heero squeal in delight. His mother chuckled from her position by the oven pulling on a pair of blue oven mitts._

_The two stared hungrily at the pan of chocolate chip cookies that was pulled from the oven and set on the stove top to cool. Heero was set to the floor and he skittered over to try and peer up at the oven but he was still to little to see and he pouted. His mother giggled and pulled his booster stool from off the top of the fridge and set it down in front of a counter, getting another spoon out and setting a cooled pan down on the counter top by the stove. His father went upstairs to go and change into some more comfortable clothes._

_"Come and help me scoop out some more cookies Hee-chan." She called, brushing some of her black hair from her eyes. Heero's smile could've made the sun look dull as he crawled onto the stool and began helping his mommy make more cookies that they would eat after dinner._

_..._

_He snuggled into his bed, hugging his Clifford doll close as he settled into the warmth of his bed. He was so happy that his mommy had made his favorite chicken tender and mashed potatoes to celebrate and then went out to go and watch a movie, putting him to bed first with a gentle kiss on his brow from both doting parents._

_He was just sincking into the warm darkness that called to him when his window slid open and his daddy crawled in, something glinting in his teeth._

_Heero sat up, still groggy from falling half asleep. "Daddy?" He asked softly. His dad turned and the glinting thing in his mouth revealed to be a knife. _

_"Shh..." He cooed, brushing a hand against his forehead, mussing his bangs. He pulled at Heero's shirt and Heero raised his arms dutifully, wondering what his daddy was doing with his shirt and a knife. The man ripped the shirt up into strands and stuffed some into Heero's mouth, quickly typing one long strand around his head and Heero struggled. What was his daddy doing? He used the other strips to tie Heero's flailing limbs down, the legs the only thing kicking as he didn't have anything long enough to tie him down. Heero's muffled shouts filling the air as he struggled._

_Hid daddy lifted the knife, his eyes glittering with an ethereal white light that made him shiver, and began carving, sending stabs of agony through his body. Tears and blood soaked his sheets, but he couldn't do anything, falling into uncomfortable darkness as his daddy crawled back out of the window._

"Heero?" Said boy jumped and looked up into worried violet pools. "You okay? You kinda spaced there." Heero nodded, shaky breaths filling his lungs as he blinked at the stinging in his eyes.

"Here." Hilde said and handed him a glass of water the Heero sipped at gratefully. Hilde kissed Duo's temple and pulled on a jacket before leaving the house.

Duo pulled him into the living room and sat him down on the couch before going back upstairs and getting some clothes for Heero to wear, as he was only clothed in the wonderfully clingy spandex...

Duo shook his head and forced his mind from the gutter, his libido groaning in dissapointment. _Watch yourself Maxwell, or you'll do something stupid_He fought the blush back that had bloomed on his face and went back downstairs with a pair of loose shorts and a much to big t-shirt that Heero pulled on when he handed them over.

"Thank you." Heero murmured, pulling his arms into the shirt and covering his legs with the shirt, curling them against his chest and wincing at the pressure he put on his foot.

"It's nothing. So, what are you going to do now?" Duo asked, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, looking out the side of his eyes at the curled up teen.

"I was hoping to go back and get my things and then go and try to find a place to live..." He murmured, seeming to drop back into thought. Duo frowned.

"I'm coming with you." Heero jumped and looked over at him, cobalt eyes glinting with unspoken questions. "When you go to your house, I'm coming with you, and we're taking my car.

Heero shook his head, a faint smile on his face, before going back to whatever thoughts he'd been sucked into earlier.

...

It'd felt like a slow day, Duo beating back his libido every time Heero looked up at him through his bangs and having to withstand the permeating silence, as Heero wasn't an avid conversationalist at the best of times. To say, it was Duo's personal hell. The man of his dreams walking around his house in a t-shirt that hung off of him and made him look adorably small. And the memory of the way those shorts- no! Not going there!

They'd eaten and waited, Heero turning on the news before Duo's switched it to cartoons, scooting closer to the other and leaning onto him slightly, which drove the braided teen up the wall with the need to jump him.

"I need to go get my things before she gets home." Heero said after glancing at the clock. Duo nodded and went upstairs and taking a quick shower, shoving a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt and Heero, warming at the grateful glow in his eyes while he pulled on his own clothes of a black wife beater and jeans.

"Mind directing me to your house?" Duo asked as they settled into his black Corvette ZR1. Heero stared incredulously at the pleasantly clean and fresh interior. Duo chuckled. "You like?"

Heero nodded in wide eyed wonder. "How'd you get such a nice car? You family doesn't look like it has that much cash to burn."

Duo grinned. "My sister girlfriends family gave it to me to win me over that they were a nice family. They didn't have to, but they insisted." Heero looked over at him, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, my sister's girlfriend is awesome! You heard of the Darlians?" Heero's jaw then proceeded to make nice with his lap. "I'm guessing that's a yes. Yeah, their getting married in October, I'm so happy for them." Said Duo while he back out and headed in the direction of the place he'd seen Heero the night before.

"Take a left on Marklane and then a right on Birdridge and go strait until you hit a stop sign and then go right, my house is the fifth on the left." Heero rattled off as Duo drove, Duo nodding in thanks. It was silent for a few moments before Heero spoke again. "Were you serious when you asked me out?" He been pondering, since his sister was like that, then maybe Duo didn't think it was a joke.

Duo looked at him from the corner of his eyes, glad that Heero had brought it up, since he was too much of a chicken to do it since they weren't in school. No matter how much he asked and seemed to cuddle right into Heero's bubble, he was really a shy person by nature, the grins and outgoing personality a well made mask to please the general public. "Yes, I really do like you. But I don't want to pressure you into anything or whatever, but I always thought you refused because it was in front of some class or in the middle of the cafeteria at lunch." He clammed his mouth shut, hoping and pleading to god that Heero would at least consider saying yes.

"Hn." Heero grunted and Duo forced his attention to the road, turning at the right spots and soon he was pulling up to the house, not wanting to take up the driveway just in case they had to make a quick escape.

They went in through the front, Heero cautious and movements slow and flinching, like a scared rabbit sneaking to it's warren while an eagle was flying overhead. The moved into the basement, Heero stepping carefully as he didn't put his shoes on. When Duo noticed, he lifted him up, Heero grunting in surprise.

"What are you-"

"I don't want to have to pull glass from your feet, so, where's your stuff?" Duo looked around the barren room with anger boiling up in his gut. _This_was Heero's room? It looked more like a place that some slave was kept in before cleanliness was the norm. Dirt, grime, mold, glass...it was everywhere in the cold room.

Heero led him to a small indentation in the wall that Heero had deemed his closet as asked to be put down, of which Duo did reluctantly. He pushed the heavy box to the side and uncovered a large hole in the wall that had four bags and his ratty backpack nestled inside. Duo helped him pulled out the bags, surprised when behind all of these there was a laptop carrying bag that had a laptop and charging cable in it.

At Duo's looked of surprise, Heero smirked. "I got it before my life went downhill." He murmured in explanation. Duo simply nodded and pulled all the bags onto his shoulders, leaving Heero to carry his backpack and laptop. Glass nicked him a few times, but nothing as bad as the cut on his foot, and he was barely bleeding when they got to the top of the stairs.

"Shit!" Duo cursed and pulled Heero to the ground as a knife thunked into the wall just above their heads. Heero stared up fearfully at a man the resembled his father, but it wasn't.

"I've found you..." The man hissed, mutating and morphing into a dark blob with glowing white eyes, like that night when he was little. "Marked One." It hissed, reaching out, the rooms temperature dropped until he could faintly see his breath in front of him.

"What the hell is that?" Duo shouted, backing Heero into the basement doorway.

"We need to get out of here!" Heero said through chattering teeth, though Duo seemed unaffected. Duo nodded, pulling the bags up onto his shoulder as the creature stumbled forward with outstretched hands. "Faster!" Heero shouted, running to the door while the thing followed after almost as fast, Duo slamming the door in it's face before dashing to his car, Heero already sliding into his seat. Duo tossed the bags onto Heero's lap and peeled out of there, breaking a few laws as he raced back to his house.

The two were completely silent until they were all piled into Duo's room, Heero seated on Duo's bed while Duo sat amidst the bags on the floor.

"What was that thing?" Duo murmured, more to himself then Heero.

Heero turned and glanced out at the setting sun. "I don't know, but something's not right. Isn't it only four?" They both glanced at his clock and saw that it was eight.

"What the hell? This is fuckin' nuts!" Duo jumped up and went to the window, jumping back, his hand clutching at the cross at his throat. Heero looked back out the window and felt panic rise in his throat. there was that one lone shadow thing standing in the road, more congregating on the lawn. Duo began muttering under his breath and Heero caught a few words, understanding that Duo was praying. He stopped when a blue car drove past, his eyes reading the license plate.

"My parents?" Duo wondered aloud and Heero shrugged, he hadn't even met them. Duo pulled out his phone and dialed a number, pressing it to his ear. He stood for a moment, his mouth opening when the phone was picked up, the cellular device dropping to the floor and breaking. When did Duo get another cell phone? "They have my parents!" Duo shrieked, running to the window as the sun suddenly disappeared behind the distant plains.

One suddenly jumped up and smashed the window, grabbing Duo and pulling him screaming out the window. Heero back away as more of the shadow things crawled into the room, hissing and gurgling, like they were drowning in hot oil. One reached forward, the rooms temperature plummeting to where his could see his breath clearly, his body feeling frozen as they converged on him, his screams drowned out as darkness claimed his consciousness.

* * *

Whew! Well, on to the next chappie! R&R pwease :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, now I feel a little bad about what I did by deleting the entire story :/ but it was crap to me and so I needed to be rid of it so I could completely re-write it. The plaots still mostly the same, a few scene changes and more detail, that's it, and there's a few mistakes, sorry, but I have no beta. It will be complete, but no reviews ish making me sad. I might just cut the story short and kill them all because no one seems to want to post their opinion. -big round puppy eyes- pwease give me some reviews?

* * *

Heero groaned softly as the darkness left him, blinking back the sting in his eyes as he looked about the dimly lit room, recoiling at the sight of several bloody heads laying on the floor against the wall, all of them staring at him with glassy eyes. He recognized Hilde's face, and another face, a woman's, looked a little like Duo, a man looking somewhat like Hilde. He gasped, a hand going to his mouth when he realized those head were those of Duo's family, bloody and twisted into screams. His eyes scanned down the row, seeing a dogs, a goats, and his mothers, twisted in an angry snarl.

Bile rose into the back of his throat and he swallowed it down, terrified tears pouring down his face as a whimper escaped his lips.

"Some one, help me." He whispered, curling up and staring at the door where two glowing lights stared in at him, sending his body into fits of shivering. "Please."

...

Duo gasped awake, rolling onto his back when pain spiked through his side. He looked around and saw it was sometime in the middle of the night, the streets quiet, windows dark, the moon above him, a calm peacefulness settled around him. Memories of what had happened when he was pulled from his window burst back into his mind and the peacefulness faded from him, jumping up and wincing at the pain. He might've cracked a rib. He looked around him again, hoping to see Heero, running into his house and going into the room and seeing a trail of bloody footsteps that led to the door, the toes pointed at the window, but none passed the threshold, and he remembered hearing a gurgled scream before he drifted away.

"Damn it!" He cursed, slamming his fist into the wall.

He ran from his room and huffed, tears pricking in his eyes from the agony in his chest, and it wasn't from the rib. "What do I do now?" He asked the empty air around him, lost and worried. He remembered where the his parents car was going just as those shadows appeared and grabbed Heero's backpack, dumping everything on his bed and stuffing it full of the contents from the first aid kit. Running out to his car and going down the road, towards the school.

_I hope your okay Heero_Duo thought as he pulled into the empty parking lot, pulling the backpack onto his shoulders and running to the front entrance, pulling the doors open, to his surprise and joy. He ran into the school and looked from side to side, down the halls. Where would Heero be? He moved to the cafeteria and thus began his search of the school.

...

He was gasping for breath by the time he'd gotten to the third floor, cursing the school and all that built it before pausing at the flicker of lights from down the hall. He slid back so that only his head was poking out, watching as the lights danced, a scream heard moments later. Duo, gasping at the pain in his chest, raced forward and slammed open the door with the flickering lights, seeing Heero cowering in a corner, bit of flesh, bone, intestine and spatters of blood coating him from head to toe. He swallowed bile as he raced forwards and dropped to his knees, sliding the backpack from his shoulders, ignoring the terrified whimpers Heero let out as he crept closer.

"Heero, it's me, Duo." DUo murmured, laying a gentle hand on Heero shoulder. Then he realized Heero's eyes weren't looking at him, but over his shoulder. It was a mistake to turn his head, because he bolted from the room a vomited all he'd eaten that day in the hall, dry heaving for minutes afterwords as the image staid stuck in his head.

there were piles of mushed up bodies, heads staring at him with their blank eyes, though he hadn't looked long enough to see any facial features. Blood was oozing out from the bottom of each pile, coating the floor with blood, filling the air with its coppery bite. Organs, bones, flesh all of it in a disgusting mush with bits of feces and what would have been sitting in the stomach here and there, a terrible rank filling the air and following him, even out here.

"Duo..." That grounded his thoughts. Heero's voice calling out for him. He went in and knelt back down next to Heero, grabbing the bag and pulling Heero up to stand on shaky legs. He turned to lead the messy headed boy from the room but his eyes caught the detail of the faces and dropped to the floor with a wordless cry of pain and agony. His mother, his father, his sister, sitting on top of three of those piles.

"No, no no no no no NO!" He sobbed, his shoulder shaking. Those couldn't be his only family, sitting atop piles of themselves. Heero pulled at him, but his words were a jumbled confusion to the braided boy. His family, his everything, his-

Heero shook him back from his dark, brooding thoughts. "Please Duo, we need to-"

"He's here." Hisses filled the room and Heero cobalt eyes widened, lips frosting blue as the temperature plummeted, Heero breath misting in front of him, though he couldn't feel the cold, just see how it was affecting Heero.

"He has the other..." A shiver slid up Duo's spine and he stood slowly, eyes glancing about the room, a sob nearly bursting from his lips when it rolled over the heads.

"It's coming!" One hissed urgently and the others hissed in displeasure. Duo couldn't see them , but Heero looked to be feeling their presence. Suddenly there was a flood of light in the room and squeals filled the air, like someone was shoving a live pig on a spit. Everything faded from the room, the piles, the candles, and the blue faded from Heero's lips, the other teen sucking in deep breaths as if he couldn't get enough, clinging to the front of Duo's shirt.

"We need to leave." Duo murmured and pulled Heero up so that he was no longer clinging to his shirt, but leaning on his shoulder. And together, they left the building, both shaken to their very core, the ride home silent.

...

Heero shuddered as the hot water cascaded over his body, the gore and filth from the night going down the drain, of which Heero was grateful. He scrubbed at his skin until it took a pinkish tinge to it, crouching down in the shower and sobbing. He would never see his mommy come back from where ever she had gone, his heartless mother taking over the kind shell that once was, and never would be, his mommy again. He dug his fingers into his scarred flesh, angry at the knife that had given these too him, and his daddy that did this too him. A wolf hiding in lambs clothing. "I'm sorry mommy, now you'll never come back." He said, rocking back and fourth, crying. Not noticing how icy the water got and just cried, broken sobs echoing the in the bathroom.

This was how Duo found him, tears of his own streaking down his cheeks. "Heero." He called, but the other was ignorant to the world around him. He didn't bother calling out again, just going in a shutting off the water, seeing that the boy had fallen asleep curled into a ball. H pulled the shorter teen into his arms, soaking his front easily, his libido complaining when he could only see the scarred arms and legs and some of Heero's side from the way he was curled up.

He moved him into his sisters room, to terrified to go into his own room with Heero in his arms. The soft carpet between his toes sent another wave of sorrow through his heart as he looked at his older sisters room, the lavender's and spring green's clashing tastefully, the unmade bed, the messy closet and make up covered nightstand beside the bed and the desk pushed against the wall on the far side. He laid Heero's curled up form on the bed and drew the warm blanket over his chilled body, brushing the soaking bangs away from Heero's face.

He felt absolute sorror and love chill and warm his heart, the mixed emotions clashing in the worst way, sending his stomach into turmoil and his mind feeling a little hazy. He didn't know why, or how he'd missed the passing urge, but he found his lips brushing against Heero's chilled ones before he stood and left the room, leaving the door open so he could get to Heero in case those shadow things came back.

He pressed himself against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and slid down, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling. So much of his life had been changed in a single. What would he do now? His family was gone, and Heero's family was dead too...he dry scrubbed his face. "What will we do?" He asked the air, getting no reply. He sat contemplating what he and Heero would do the rest of the day, not noticing the chill in the air as the sun set until a window smashed upstairs. He looked out the windows and saw a black mass of the creatures outside and was bolting up the stairs, shouting Heero's name.

He got into the room just as the creature stepped in, going for him instead of the shaggy teen like he had expected and back peddled, smacking into a wall before the creature enveloped him in it's dark form.

...

Trowa sighed as he moved around the area, scanning for any traces of the Ghouls he knew were somewhere in the area. _Quatre, you see anything?_ He called out with his mind.

_Negitive I'm afraid. Wait! There's activity around a house on Haven street, I'm going in. _Quatre's voice replied. Trowa nodded and transported from spot to spot until the house was just a little way away. His one visible jade eye widened in shock. There was a sea of Ghouls surrounding the pleasant looking house, all of them stopping just a foot away from any part of the house with a hiss. No doubt his blonde partner had already placed a barrier around the house.

Suddenly they surged forward and Trowa leaped into action, pulling two guns from the air and firing away at the shadow-like beings with the glowing white eyes. Several were down by his hand before his blonde partner appeared, hacking and slicing and the screeching monsters.

_There are two boys in there. One seems to be affected and the other is panicking because he can see them out the windows._Quatre told him over their link. _We need to hurry and-_A window smashed open and one large Ghouls burst from the window, holding a long haired brunette, though there was no sight of the other one his blonde lover had spoken of. He moved to go after it but the surrounding Ghouls fell upon him, causing him to lose sight of the shadowy figure holding the pale teen as it leaped away.

_Fuck! I lost it Quatre! You? _Quatre's curse was heard a few feet from him and he blasted off another two. Suddenly, they all hissed and back away as a shining light burst from the window. Quatre was already floating up to the window, Trowa transporting up and nearly losing his eyesight in the bright white light filling the girlish room.

A shaggy haired brunette levitated a few inches above the bed, the glow emanating from his body. Trowa held up a hand, his partner doing the same as they stepped closer. The glow began to dim ad they only needed to squint as they got closer, the glow steadily fading. The boy's body was trembling and Quatre reached out, his hand jumping back as if he'd been burned and Quatre held his hand close to his chest, wincing in pain.

"Something wrong?" Trowa asked, stepping closer to the grimacing blonde.

"That one really powerful. I've never met anyone more powerful then this kid. He scared all of the Ghouls away, not even Wufei can do that." He stared at the boy, the glow now a dull shimmer around his body. He frowned and Trowa looked closer, eye widening when he recognized the glowing symbols on lightly tanned skin to be those of the devil.

"The hell? Is he part of some cult or something?" Trowa reached forward, ignoring the warning grunt from his partner and brushed one finger against a glowing pentagram, feeling as is a bolt of electricity was shot through him and he dropped to his knees gasping for air.

"Trowa, your changing." Quatre soothed and Trowa growled low in his throat at the feeling of his fangs and betting that his other eye had mutated. He focused on Quatre's calming presence in the back of his head, feeling his body shiver as it calmed and changed back. "How on earth could he mutate you so quickly? You only do that when your pumped full of the Ghoul's presence, and that takes days to happen." He placed a cool hand against Trowa bare arm and looked down at the sleep boy, now laying on the surface instead of floating above it.

"We need to get back to headquaters. Bring the kid." Trowa murmured before transporting away.

Quatre dropped his arms to his side and looked at the brunette worriedly. Was this boy good or bad? He tentatively reached out and sighed when he could safely touch the scarred flesh of the shorter boy. He lifted the other into his arms and floated into the air and flew out the window as the crescent moon rose over head while the last rays of the sun faded away from the sky.

* * *

So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! The review button is right there in the middle, just below this sentence! Not that hard! Click and Type, it's so easy!


	4. Chapter 4

__Sorry. That is all I can really say to any who have waited for this to be updated. I also apologize for how short it is, but I'm quite sure they will be longer. I'm more or less making it up on the spot, and then reviewin it and seeing if I like where it's going. I've matured greatly over the past two years, so the style may be different. But I promise that it will still be good. (I hope, that it will be good in your opinions). I find myself marveling over this chapter and enjoying where it is going. Do not fret, the fantasmical sci-fi tones of this fic shall return with a vengeance one I get back into the swing of this story. I will do my best now that I do believe the stress and drama of my teenage life is dying down and I can settle back into the world of writing.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Master..._

_ Sire..._

_ Dark Lord..._

The voices had become annoying little whispers in his head, something obnoxious that he didn't feel like listening to. But of course, when one wills something unpleasant away, it seems to take up more of one's forethought.

"Get lost you irritating freaks!" He spat angrily, the lights in the room dimming and flickering before going back to their bright cheery glow.

The voices cackled and the man sat on the bed, hands on his head, rubbing at his temples. Those damnable voices mocked and teased him over and over and over, driving him mad with what they would tell him.

_ Oh how you love blue don't you master? _

_ Yes... But you don't remember do you?_

Their laughter, their jeering at his non-existant memories. He hated these things so much. He wanted to be free of these bitter monsters, be rid of their obnoxious presence. But of course, the more one bit's it gone, the more the bidden stay.

The man sighed and laid back, staring up at the ceiling and enjoying the soft noises of the city just outside of his small cell.

_"Just you wait, I'll remember. Then I can be free."_ He thought, looking at the hexes on the windows and doors. _"Just you wait..."_

* * *

A blaring alarm made cobalt eyes open slowly as the latest nightmare faded to the back of his mind. He'd grown used to them, but the endlessness of it all still bugged him. He could remember all those nights he'd spent screaming in pain. All of the hours of lonliness and the endless echoing of a small smile.

Violet eyes.

Heero groaned and sighed, sitting up and slamming his large hand on the off button. "I no more want to be up today, then I have in the years behind." He murmured to himself, amuing his mind as usual with his odd speaking patterns. Something had tipped his mind just that much, but his friends found it more comforting when they heard the strange sspeech patterns then when he would drop into strait, flat, monotonous japanese that made them all shudder.

The brunette shrugged and stretched, sighing as he popped bones and stood, scratching at the random spot that never really itched, but he always felt he should scratch.

"Heero, do you feel like joining me and Trowa for work today?" A blonde man's head popped in through the wall and the asian man shook his head.

"I'd find it more simple-mindingly comforting to wander the parks of nature this day." He murmured and the blonde nodded, smiling slightly before dissappearing back into the hall on the otherside as the man began to go through his morning routine.

"A full day of pleasure awaits me in the falling leaves." He mumbled while he tugged on his shoes, his body wonderfully clean of the nights clinging sludge. "How long shall I tamper with the flows of peace?" He wondered aloud and looked over at his clock, thinking over the times before setting a schedule and quietly walked down to the first floor and out onto the nearly empty streets.

The birds chirper in a pleasant manner as he walked along, finally reaching his favorite park when he saw a small building that hadn't been there the week before. Something strange in his park, something he didn't appreciate muuch.

"Thoust deseased mine all." Heero grunbled as he walked past, his peaceful mood now ruined as he continued to walk and mutter random nothingness to himself, the few people not ignoring the world via headphones eyeing him oddly when they caught him muttering and pacing around in one small square of the sidewalk before he shift in the tone of his mutterings and migrate to a square. Sometimes they were close to the one he'd just been in or he'd end up on the other end of the park.

He spent the day in the park, doing his favorite things of thinking and moving, which made him happy and helped him forget or accept his nightmares, before he sudden;y stopped, mid sentence and whipped strait in the opposit direction and marched crisply through the park and to a nearby deli, the young asian woman flirting with him as she made him his favorite meal of chicken and wushu han sweet sauce. His mouth was already full of saliva from the mere thought of the food, his stomache rumbling at the thought of having the wonderful treat inside of him in a moment made him very happy.

* * *

"Trowa..." Quatre murmured softly as they patrolled the city together, on the watch for ghouls. "When should we take down Heero's barrier?" He murmured while the brunette sighed, giving him a suffering look.

"Quatre, he'll break completely if we ever did that. We can't do that to the poor kid, I mean, look at how happy and peaceful he is. He doesn't find anything wrong with his situation."

"But we've basically mentally handicapped him! He mutters odd things that make nearly no sense at all, paces for hours at the park every day and cries at random moments!" The blonde looked up at his lover with pleading eyes. "It's wrong! He doesn't realize this, but the old Heero-"

"The old Heero would be dead, or in a comotose state right now Quatre." The banged man snapped, making the blonde flinch. "Those memories are painful and something he simply cannot handle, something he will not handle. He's out friend, and i don't want to see him suffer."

"Making him stupid is like another form of torture! He's barely developed over the age of fourteen in his mind! His intellectual side is suffering!" Quatre sighed as Trowa easily ignored him, knowing that no matter how many times Quatre hashed out this argument, nothing would change for Heero.

* * *

NOTES:

Not gonna lie, didn't think I'd ever try to write again while in high school. But after having the heartening knowledge that some one would favorite this piece even though it was stumbling at first, I'm rather grateful. I can't give time stamps on posts, I cannot promise multitudes of posts. But I promise to continue this. i may or may not continue the others, or i may only post more. Writer's block is one of my eternal vice's. ^^; Thank you for reading. Any comments, critiques, or pleasant chatter accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading. I'm rather pleased with this chapter... rather pleased indeed.

* * *

He wanted to be free from whatever this place was. He didn't like how dark it was, he didn't like how the voices sounded more and more convincing as they whispered their plans in his ears.

_ You wont be lonely, we promise._

_ You wont know what lonliness is..._

_ You'll have us..._

They were so tempting, so convincing. He couldn't remember what he'd been, maybe he'd been on of the voices who'd gained a body? Maybe they just wanted him back with them...

"I'll go." He said softly, darkness enveloping his mind quickly.

* * *

"Hello?" Heero?" Quatre asked gently as he floated through the wall. He only did this for Heero, remembering the one time he'd come in through the door and the boy had scream and cried.

"Go." Heero's voice croaked. "I wish for none to find me nigh."

"Heero..." The blonde murmured sadly, knowing the boy was crying for some unknown reason again. Was he lonely? Depressed? "Heero... I'm here to give you something." The blonde murmured, knowing Trowa would be very angry about this. But this boy had a right to his memories!

"Something? Is it wither I find folly?" The brunette murmured as he sat up and rubbed at his tear streaked cheeks.

The blonde went over and leaned forwards, murmuring the breaking spell, grabbing Heero's hand for the meltdown he was sure to have once he realized what had happened to him.

When he finished, Heero's eyes slowly became clear and sharp, widening and filling with tears as the flood of memories washed over his mind. He remembered now, he remembered those thoughts that eluded him when he went to the park, knew what those creatures were, how to-

"Why?" He whimpered and looked at Quatre. "Why would you do that to me? WHY?" He screamed and kicked Quatre away, slamming the man into the wall.

The blonde grunted in pain and tried to stand, wincing and holding his ribs. "Trowa and I didn't want you to suffer! Plea-" He choked and gasped as something hot gripped his throat and lifted him from the ground.

Heero's hate-filled gaze peirced his heart and made him feel so guilty, so upset... The darkness was hedging in and his struggles became weaker. "S...sorry..." He whispered as he went limp and the invisible vice-like grip dropped him in a heap.

Heero stood, shaking and angry. "Duo... I need to save Duo..." He whispered and pulled on the most confortable yet sturdy clothing he had, stuffing some extra's he had in a bag and grabbed Quatre's wallet, taking out the credit card and bills before climbing out the window and dropping onto the streets, already formulating a plan on what he would do.

* * *

"Sire, I don't wish to-" The man stopped as two angry silver orbs laid on him and the small man stopped speaking, knowing how angry the blonde could get around times like these.

"This is outrageous! One of my top knights, nrealy murdered by that thing?" He shouted and the man grunted as the mirror slammed into his chest. "I want that boy brought to me _now_! Get to it slave!" The king of Fae spat and the man bowed low before hurrying away.

"Damned rude stupid idiotic..." He grumbled as he moved to his tiny shared quaters and pulled on his human clothes over his pathetic slaves tunic of spider silk and gossamar. "I guess it's fine since I get away from the prick for awhile..." He murmured and floated into the air, smiling when he slave chains on his wrists allowed him to use his magic and he flew up through all of the barriers and seals to the human world.

He marvelled at the tall buildings and large metal things on bad-smelling wheels all around him and wanted to touch it to get a feel for it. His kind always needed to know everything around them...

He smiled and began to wander, his orders fading to the back of his mind as his black eyes glanced around and took in every detail.

* * *

Heero sighed as he stepped off of the bus, feeling a little scared. He knew what he was doing, but he kept feeling as though his mother would pop out of somewhere and beat him to death like she'd promised, but then the image of her screaming head on top of her ripped apart body made him queasy.

To occupy himself he began to count all of the money he'd taken from Quatre's bank account and those thugs wallets, pleased at how large the sum was.

Those thugs... Heero stopped and sat at a patio table outside of some cafe. How had he done it? Even Quatre, he'd just... imagined chocking the man and suddenly he was choking and gasping. Those thugs... he'd just thought they were nothing bug disgusting mutts and poof, there were dogs whimpering and running away, leaving their clothes behind. He'd never known he could do something like this.

_"You see? That's how nice it is to kiss some one!" Heero giggled, blushing as he watched Beauty and the Beast. He played with the bandages on his wrists and looked up at the shadoowy creature that smiled at him with pretty reddish pruple eyes. _

_ "I think it's weird. Who would want to love a beast?" The shadow's whispery voice echoed around the room and he shrugged._

_ "I dunno, I'd like the candle man more." He smiled and looked back as they danced, the shadow coming closer to him. "Hey ... can you kiss me?" Heero looked up at the shadow with a faint blush on his face._

_ The shadow didn't answer, just knelt and pressed his cold lips to Heero's, pushing the boy down and kissing him more and more until the boy was gasping for breath and blushing brightly._

_ "I love you..." The shadow whispered and Heero smiled, hugging him as tightly as his still healing cuts would allow._

Heero frowned. What had been his friends name? How had an imaginary friend felt so real... Wait.

The asian boy paled. The shadow... he looked like the one's who'd been trying to kill him! But... why had his eyes not been white too? Was he different?

He sighed and leaned onto his arms, whishing that shadow was around still so he could ask him questions... Why did he go away in the first place?

* * *

:) I'm hoping you are all happy with where this is going. Sorry that it is not long, but it helps me post faster is that is any consolation.


End file.
